xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ajax
A British Villain British Shitstick Cockfissle Muppet Wheezing bag of dick tips Fart Dickless Francesca Shit-spackled Kevin Bruce Scott Mitch |species = Mutate |citizenship = British |gender = Male |age = |DOB = |DOD = December 26, 2016 (revised timeline) |affiliation =Weapon X (revised timeline) The Workshop |status = Unknown (original timeline) Deceased (revised timeline) |movie = Deadpool|actor = Ed Skrein}} Ajax (born Francis Freeman) was a human who gained immunity to pain and enhanced reflexes from an augmentation procedure given to him by The Workshop. Biography Early Life Through unknown reasons, Francis devised an operation in which he would take in the ill to experiment on, creating a front of a "miracle cure" for their ailments. The experiments were intended to give normal people superhuman abilities, where they would then (if they survived the procedure) get auctioned off to the highest bidder to be used in covert operations. Eventually, Francis performed the same procedure that he used on others on himself, gaining extreme resistance to pain in the process. Adopting the identity of "Ajax", Francis would continue his work alongside multiple scientists and his assistant, Angel Dust. Torturing Wade Wilson One day, former Canadian Special Forces operative Wade Wilson, having been diagnosed with cancer, wound up on Ajax's table. After injecting a serum into the mercenary, Ajax subjected him to extensive torture from Angel Dust in order to trigger a mutation. Eventually, Wade learned of Ajax's real name and, after insulting him, was sealed in an oxygen deprivation chamber as the last resort for triggering his mutation. The process was successful but, aside from gaining a healing factor, Wade's cancer cells were further enhanced, disfiguring his entire body in the process. Ajax then tormented the mercenary by providing false information about a cure for his disfigurement. Eventually, Wade, after using a match stolen from Angel Dust, caused an explosion that set the facility on fire. Attempting to put out the flames with a fire extinguisher, Ajax was suddenly attacked by Wade and, after an extensive fight, impaled him with a rebar before leaving him behind as the facility fell apart. Evading Revenge Unknown to Ajax, Wade survived the incident and would spend the next few years hunting him down as the costumed vigilante known as Deadpool. After failing to make a deal with a possible client, Ajax, accompanied by a convoy of cars and motorcycles, were en-route to their base when Deadpool suddenly intercepted them. With only twelve bullets and his katanas, the mercenary managed to kill all of Ajax's men before taking down the villain himself. However, as Deadpool revealed his identity to Ajax and prepared to kill him, the intervention of Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead allowed the villain to escape. After getting his wounds treated by Angel Dust, Ajax took his assistant with him to hunt Wade down, eventually learning of and kidnapping the mercenary's lover, Vanessa Carlysle. Death Setting up camp on a decommissioned aircraft carrier in a scrapyard, Ajax prepared to kill Vanessa with another oxygen deprivation chamber when Deadpool, accompanied by Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead, arrived to stop him. While the others occupied Angel Dust and a few soldiers, Deadpool confronted Ajax once more, eventually managing to overpower him. After beating him to the brink of death, the mercenary demanded Ajax to cure him of his disfigurement, only to discover that there hadn't been a cure the entire time. Ignoring a speech about heroism from Colossus, who wants Deadpool to spare his enemy's life, Deadpool summarily executes Ajax with a pistol, much to the mutant's disgust. Personality Ajax is nothing more than an extremely sadistic, violent, manipulative, brutal, vicious and ruthless man. Despite being a former test subject of the Workshop himself, he shows no remorse or care for the test subjects, taking pleasure at torturing them and eventually revealing what their true purpose will be. His methods of experimentation are considered to be torture by his victims, and will sell off his mutates to anyone. He is relatively calm, yet possesses a sharp tongue. Ironically, he dislikes "talkers", such as Deadpool, but is generally more patient with them than his right hand: Angel Dust. He shows a slight insecure side, as he dislikes his real name: Francis and admits to being jealous of Deadpool's healing factor. He tends to mask this side of him by taunting, torturing or intimidating those who agitate him. He is also very dismissive of his subordinates and patients as he shows no sympathy or support for them during the harsh experiments and treats most of his subordinates as expendable pawns. He can also be annoying whenever he says "What's my name?", much to Deadpool's annoyance. However Ajax does this in order to goad Deadpool into saying the former’s real name so that Ajax can have an excuse to show his violent side, which is why Deadpool never responded to the question accordingly, not even when the mercenary was about to execute his torturer. He also has no respect for his clients; demonstrated when Ajax nearly strangled a Russian mobster to death when he grows impatient for a weapon Ajax promised him until he agrees to give Ajax more time. However, despite being his archenemy, Ajax harbors a little bit of respect for Wade, claiming that, "he likes a challenge". In addition, the only person he shows any type of concern for is Angel Dust, whom he treats almost like a lover, though it's never confirmed if that's the case. Powers, Abilities, & Weaknesses Powers= *'Enhanced Reflexes' - Ajax has claimed that the procedure to obtain his powers enhanced his reflexes. He was able to easily block melee attacks from Deadpool, and easily deflect an axe thrown at him at high speeds. Ajax has speed and coordination rivaling that of Deadpool. *'Pain Suppression' - During the procedure to obtain his powers, Ajax's nerve endings were scorched, allowing him to take extreme punishment without feeling any form of pain. To which, even the most grievous of injuries will not impair his ability to perform, as he displayed full movement every time he was impaled with Deadpool’s swords. **'Superhuman Durability' - In addition to his inability to feel pain, Ajax is far more resilient than a normal human. It is possible Ajax's may possess internal control over his body as he did not bleed from most of his wounds, especially from being stabbed in the torso and through vital organs. He even was hit by a large shipping container and survived. *'Superhuman Strength' - Ajax possesses strength far beyond that of a normal human. He is able to bend metal bars with relative ease, albeit with some effort, and engage the superhumanly strong Deadpool, in hand-to-hand combat on equal terms. He is also able to easily lift grown men above his head with one hand and no visible effort, send Deadpool flying several feet away with a kick, and throw a full grown woman several feet away with brute force. |-|Abilities= *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant' - Ajax was very proficient at hand-to-hand combat while also being able to wield two axes. Having gradually worn down Deadpool during their final encounter, he possibly would have won if Vanessa and Negasonic did not interfere with the battle, although Ajax had stunned Deadpool with a knife through the mercenary's head. **'Master Axe Wielder/Thrower' - He is also highly skilled at using axes in combat, shown when he fought evenly against Wade. *'Medical Scientist' - While unknown what level of proficiency he had with in the field of medicine, being the head of the mutate-developing project, Ajax apparently had extensive knowledge of mutant biology, able to quickly determine the nature of an individuals newly developed powers. |-|Weaknesses= *'Bodily Damage' - While Ajax is immune to feeing pain, his body is still vulnerable to physical damage, even with his increased durability. His normal healing made it necessary to give him medical attention, as he required it when Deadpool skewered him. In addition, dislocation of his body parts has shown to adversely affect Ajax despite his inability to feel pain. *'Brain Damage' - Despite not possessing a healing factor, Ajax's organs are all capable of functioning with puncture wounds. The only exception appears to be his brain which allows Ajax's body to adjust to his injuries. His brain is the only vital organ that can not sustain damage. Ajax has shown to be susceptible to concussions as Wade's repeated attacks on the bridge stunned him enough to allow the mercenary to impale Ajax with a sword. Equipment *'Double Tomahawks' - Ajax used two tomahawks during his final fight with Deadpool, in order to counter Deadpool's swords. *'Body Armor' - Ajax wore protective clothing during his final fight with Deadpool. Relationships Friends= *Angel Dust - Former Assistant and Former Ally *Jared Smith † - Former Subordinate |-|Enemies= *Bob - Former Subordinate *David Cunningham † - Experiment and Enemy *Deadpool - Experiment, Archenemy, Attempted Victim and Killer *Marrow - Experiment *Vanessa Carlysle - Enemy, Kidnap Victim, and Attempted Victim *X-Men - Enemies **Colossus **Negasonic Teenage Warhead References External Links * * Category:Deadpool characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters - Revised Timeline Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhancement Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Super Agility Category:Invulnerability Category:British Category:Mutate Category:Scientists Category:Characters killed by Deadpool Category:Caucasian Category:Cameo